


Can't keep it inside

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, chas and aaron have a chat about everything that happened in yesterday's ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: She opened the door to Seb's room and found her son standing there, above the little cot, with one of Seb's onesies in his hand. He tried to cover it up, that it's not what it looks like, but his mother knew him too well.Or...Chas tries to comfort Aaron after everything that happened. Takes place right after the end of yesterday's episode.





	Can't keep it inside

“I...erm....I'll be back in a sec.” - said Aaron after he said goodbye to Seb, and let Robert take him. Chas was still there and they were sitting on the couch with Liv.

 

“He's not fine.” - said Liv after she heard her brother going up the stairs.

 

“No he's not.” - answered Chas with a weak smile. - “He's trying to be strong but he's struggling.”

 

“What can we do?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“But I wanna help.”

 

“I know. Just be there for him. He knows he can count on us.”

 

“Okay. I just don't understand why they would call the police, or this thing with the solicitor?”

 

“Rebecca can get... confused with her condition, and let's not forget she's living with Ross. He won't do us any favors either.” - she said with a disdained tone as she stood up. - ”I'll go and check on him. Why don't you ask Marlon to cook something? Take a leaf out of their book with dinner and all.” - she smiled.

 

“Okay, yeah, good idea.”

 

 

 

She saw as Liv went out, then she let out a big breath before heading upstairs. She knew where to find Aaron, because she did the same after Gracie. Obviously it's not the same, but it's a grieving process and it was expected. She opened the door to Seb's room and found her son standing there, above the little cot, with one of Seb's onesies in his hand. He tried to cover it up, that it's not what it looks like, but his mother knew him too well.

 

“Oh sweetheart.” - she said as she saw the tears streaming down Aaron's face. She hugged him tight and wished it would be possible to take his pain away. - ”He'll be back Aaron. He's not gone for good!” - she said trying to comfort him.

 

“It's all my fault!” - he said wiping his eyes. - ”If...if I had brought him back we wouldn't be in this mess. I fucked up, and now we can lose him for good. All because of me!”

 

“It's not your fault, and you won't lose him!”

 

“What if they won't back down? What if we go to court? They will drag up my past, every conviction and...and they will say that I'm a bad influence.... a .....a danger to him. And then I won't see him again!”

 

“No, it won't happen, you hear me!It won't! Ross has a past too! He's not squeaky clean, he's dead dodgy!”

 

“But he has no convictions mum! He's clean when it comes to the law, and that's why I'm gonna lose.”

 

“They won't go to court with it! Rebecca will calm down and it's gonna be fine.”

 

“Yeah... “ - he sniffed - “Or not.”

 

“Hey! Quit this! You have to be positive!”

 

“Why? So every time we have him I can get this....this fear that this is it. This might be the last time when I get to hold him, hug him, or just be with him? Mum, he's.... he's my son too and I....I just can't bear to be without him. I can't lose him.” - he said crying

 

“Come here sweetheart.” - she said hugging him again - “You won't lose him. It's gonna be alright. Just try and keep yourself together, okay? For Seb. He needs his favorite daddy, to be strong for him. Yeah?” - she smiled, trying not to start crying as well.

 

“Yeah, you're right.” - he said taking a big breath. - “Where's Liv? I...I almost forgot about her, I'm a rubbish brother.”

 

“She's fine. I sent her over to the pub to get some food. And you're not rubbish. You are an amazing big brother. And you are a wonderful dad.” - she said kissing his head. - ”Believe me, okay?” - she added stroking his cheek.

 

“Okay. It's just.... It's so hard. I couldn't bring myself to take him back, I know it's selfish, but he belongs with us. I just....I want him here all the time, not just flying visits. We have traditions. Did you know, that he has to hear his favorite story before bed, more than once actually, or he won't sleep? Or that he likes big cuddles just after his bath, when he's ready for bed? And his favorite toy? Teddy! He has to sleep with it or else there's a riot.” - he laughed. - “I just feel like I know all these stuff, but they don't. And ...and what if he's gonna miss us? What if he's gonna wake up in the middle of the night and I won't be there. I don't want him to think that I just left him.”

 

“He won't think that darling. That boy adores you. He knows how much you love him, alright?”

 

“What if.... what if he forgets me?” - he asked teary eyed.

 

“Not possible! You're gonna be there for him, always, and you're gonna fight his corner, and he'll know that.” - smiled Chas and Aaron just nodded. - “Why don't you go and wash your face, Liv can be here in any minute.”

 

“I wanna wait with dinner until Robert gets back.”

 

“Okay, okay, we can just watch a film, go for a walk, or just talk.”

 

“You don't have to...you can go home mum I'll be fine.”

 

“No, I'm staying. I want to, okay! And I'm not checking up on you, it's where I want to be right now.” - she smiled - “Now go and get cleaned up. I'll be in the kitchen.”

 

“Thanks mum.”

 

“You'd do the same. That's parenthood, but you know that already.” - she smiled at him - “He'll be back with you in no time. Because it is the right thing. You just have to be a little patient.”

 

“I try.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
